Camino a San Petersburgo
by Annie Luna
Summary: La caída de Orion era sumamente importante, pero tampoco nos podíamos olvidar de que ellos solo eran unos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas. Unos adolescentes que eran sumamente maduros para algunas cosas, pero infantiles y excesivamente dramáticos para otras.


**Holaa! En lo que trabajo en mis próximos fics, uno de Prince Of Tennis y otro de Star Wars: The Clone Wars se me vino a la cabeza esta pequeña idea, sobre todo luego de la prácticamente nula participación relevante de las chicas. Sabemos que Level-5 le gusta ver el mundo arder, pero yo honestamente necesito un capítulo de Girl Power, una escena o mínimo un mensaje motivacional… Sé que la participación de Norika en el partido contra Rusia es sumamente importante, pero me falta algo más.**

**Las 3 Gerentes originales del Raimon eran personajes bastante fuertes como para ser dejados de lado tan de la nada, sobre todo Aki con el arco de la Selección de Estados Unidos, Natsumi con todo lo relacionado con Endou Daisuke y Haruna como apoyo a Kidou… ya sé que me lo sacaron del equipo, pero tengo un punto**

* * *

Esto era patético y ridículo. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó Norika esa mañana al levantarse y ver que la concentración japonesa estaba hecha un caos, con todos los muchachos corriendo en círculos, quejándose de que no sabían dónde estaban sus uniformes y de que morirían de hambre. Desde que estaba en la Isla todos sus amigos siempre habían sido hombres escandalosos, inmaduros, pero sobre todo dramáticos. Sin embargo, esto era el colmo.

Había entrado con cierta aprehensión al comedor luego de ver como una botella de agua salía volando por la puerta y quebraba un jarrón que estaba segura que Ootani-san cuidaba con mimo, gracias a su fanatismo oculto por las piezas de cerámica. Aun así, ni con todo su nuevo entrenamiento podría haber estado preparada para lo que estaba viendo ese momento...

Al parecer se habían armado 2 bandos, uno de ellos dirigido por Goujin (¿por qué no le sorprendía?) estaba escondido detrás de los muebles de la cocina lanzando unas supuestas pelotas hechas de toallas y camisetas, mientras el otro bando estaba dirigido por Hiura que había levantado una pequeña fortaleza con ayuda de las mesas y las sillas de madera que solían estar perfectamente acomodadas todos los días… si Natsumi-san los viera

Tras darse cuenta que ninguno de los muchachos le estaba prestado atención, decidió buscar a quien se suponía era el adulto responsable de todos ellos y ahí en una esquina estaba el Entrenador Zhao y Li Hao jugando con sus teléfonos e ignorando deliberadamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, mientras en la otra esquina alejada de la batalla campal estaba Nosaka con un aura deprimente a su alrededor viendo lo que parecía una foto/ un mensaje en su celular.

Ahora entendía a lo que se referían las chicas la noche anterior, el Entrenador les había pedido que viajaran a San Petersburgo para comprobar el estado del nuevo lugar donde se concentrarían para la siguiente fase del Torneo y a pesar de que se sentían honradas por la confianza que estaban depositando en ellas, les preocupaba dejar sin supervisión a los muchachos, pero habían tenido la esperanza de que Li Hao los mantuviera a ralla… que ingenuas… seguramente les daría un ataque si vieran como estaban las instalaciones tras estar ausentes ¿4 horas?

\- **¡SUFICIENTE! **–gritó Norika con una venita en su cabeza, hacía meses que no estaba tan molesta, había sido totalmente estúpida al quedarse, siendo que le ofrecieron viajar para que no tuviera que hacerse responsable de nada. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió todas las miradas de los chicos sobre ella, recordó que: 1ero ella nunca gritaba, 2do no tenía ningún grado de autoridad sobre ellos, 3ero estaba en pijama y 4to su crush la estaba viendo con una sonrisa coqueta- _Ya llévame señor_

* * *

\- **¿Están seguras de que estarán bien?** –preguntó Ootani por 8va vez en menos de 15 minutos. Habían arribado a San Petersburgo hacía escasa media hora y ahora solo tenían que recuperar sus maletas para que pudieran largarse del Aeropuerto. Aunque por mucho que quisieran escapar, el Entrenador Zhao había sido categórico en que esperaran a las personas que las dirigirían a la nueva Residencia

\- **¿Te preocupan ellos o Hiroto-san?** –le devolvió Natsumi con una sonrisa divertida al ver como la castaña se ponía más roja que un tomate, seguramente para todos los miembros del equipo esos 2 no pegaban ni con la mejor cinta del mercado, pero para ellas que habían estado presentes en más de una ocasión cuando la chica hablaba de antigüedades, (sobre todo las de cerámicas que eran sus favoritas) el peli gris se quedaba ahí, mirándola un poco ido, pero con una sonrisa sincera. Puede que fuera muy pronto para saber si estaban enamorados, pero que el chico rudo la mirara con ternura daba material suficiente para molestarla

\- **Estoy segura que está comportándose, seguramente pidieron pizza y salieron a comprar recuerdos** –se encogió de hombros Anna teniendo fe en que los chicos habrían aprendido a comportarse lo suficiente como para no salir en las noticias o recibir alguna sanción por parte del Torneo… si ella supiera.

En lo que las 3 chicas esperaban que sus maletas salieran por la cinta transportadora, Ootani se colocó unas orejeras moradas para el frío, Natsumi una bufanda rosa claro y Anna un gorro celeste de lana con un gracioso pompón; como seguramente no volverían a tener semejante tranquilidad, la peli durazno saco su teléfono, activó la cámara frontal, posó con una sonrisa junto a las otras 2 chicas y tomó la foto, sin pensarlo mucho la subió a su perfil de PhotoGram **(*)** y guardo su teléfono con una sonrisa llena de ilusión al ver que tenía un mensaje de cierto pelirosa

\- **Es bueno verlas chicas** –las saludo una peli verde una vez que salieron del Aeropuerto para buscar a las personas que las recibirían. Kino estaba con un abrigo verde con botones hasta la altura de la cadera, unos pantalones y botines bajos de color negro y una bufanda del mismo color; a su lado se encontraba Haruna con un abrigo color celeste hasta la altura de sus rodillas, pantalones color crema y botines a juego- **llegan justo a tiempo**

\- **¡Aki, Haruna!** –las llamó con una sonrisa Natsumi para abrazarlas a ambas con fuerza, desde que las 3 se habían cambiado de Escuela solo se comunicaban por mensajes de vez en cuando, pero sabían que no se podía comparar con tenerlas ahí- **Kidou-kun, Fubuki Shirou-kun también es un gusto verlos**

\- **A pasado tiempo, Natsumi** –sonrió misteriosamente el chico de rastas, mientras tomaba las maletas de las chicas con ayuda del peli plateado, que si bien aún se sentía un poco fuera de lugar por no haber podido consolidar más los lazos con las personas que eran parte del cuerpo técnico, agradecía mucho que Atsuya hubiera guardado su secreto

\- **Hemos estado ya en la Residencia, creo que será del agrado de los demás** –murmuro el capitán de Haruken con una sonrisa tranquila, estaba seguro que si subía una historia a sus redes sociales donde salieran las chicas, se armaría un gran conflicto, con gritos de varios de los jugadores del equipo y eso era algo que lo divertiría bastante- _¿Dónde guarde mi celular?_

* * *

_Vamos Norika, te has enfrentado a cosas peores._

La peli verde se llevaba repitiendo al menos 45 minutos esa especie de mantra desde que había salido corriendo del comedor, se había metido a la ducha y se había vestido con sus ropas normales, se sentía un tanto perturbada luego de la mirada que le habían dedicado ese grupo de adolescentes con las hormonas mal puestas. Estando ella sola, no se sentía capacitada de salir de su habitación… no sin…

_¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESE GOLPE!? Respira Norika, no pueden estar haciendo nada muy terrible ¿o sí?_

\- _Hiroto por favor cálmate_ –detrás de la puerta de su cuarto se escuchaba al siempre bueno y tranquilo Tatsuya, seguramente esa batalla campal en el comedor no había dejado muy feliz al oji lila así que eso explicaba el ruido tan violento, francamente no sabía si eso la dejaba más tranquila o que…

\- _NO PUEDO CALMARME TATSUYA… TSUKUSHI ESTA CON ESE GEMELO VENDIDO_ –y ahí seguían los gritos del peli gris que por lo que escuchaba estaba haciéndole una zanja al piso… PAREN TODO… ¿Qué tenían él y Ootani?... era momento de revisar su teléfono y benditas fueran las redes sociales en este momento

Norika al notar que el ruido del pasillo se estaba alejando tomo su teléfono y salió por la ventana de su habitación, que al igual que todas las de las chicas se encontraba en el 1er piso, mientras que las de los muchachos se encontraban en el 2do.

Su intuición le decía que probablemente el gemelo de Atsuya hubiera subido algo a su historia de PhotoGram, así que una vez acomodada en el árbol, donde podía ver todo lo que pasara y sin que nadie la viera abrió la aplicación.

Y lo 1ero que vio fue una foto subida por Anna, que con ese gorro resaltaba aún más el color zafiro de sus ojos, junto con Ootani que se veía sumamente adorable con esas orejeras y Natsumi viéndose igual de poderosa que siempre, las 3 portaban grandes sonrisas y una ropa muy bonita. Le dio _Me Gusta_ a la foto y comentó: "_Me debí meter en la maleta" _agregó uno que otro emoji de corazón roto y caritas llorando y se puso a ver las historias que habían subido sus compañeros de equipo.

Nosaka había subido la foto de una ventana en un día lluvioso, Nishikage y Hikaru, habían dicho que estaban preocupados de que el Emperador Táctico les rechazara la invitación a ir a comer sandías, Hiura estaba orgulloso de su bunker y decía que seguramente su abuela lo mataría, Asuto y Endou estaban compitiendo por quien comía más vayan ustedes a saber qué, Kazemaru y Aphrodi estaban viendo productos de cuidado para el cabello, Li Hao estaba feliz por romper un nuevo récord en su juego y Fubuki Shirou había subido un pequeño vídeo donde…

_Así que era esto, ahora todo tiene sentido_…

En el pequeño compacto de 15 segundos, 1ero el peli plateado había mostrado sus patines y luego al colocar la cámara frontal podía verse a Ootani tratando de mantener el equilibrio y apoyarse en su hombro casualmente, a 1era vista solo estaban ellos dos juntos, pero volviendo a reproducir el vídeo se podía ver detrás a Anna y a una peli azul dando un par de vueltas al igual que lo que parecía ser el cabello de Natsumi haciendo un giro.

No era como si esos 2 estuvieran en una cita o algo por el estilo, aunque siendo Hiroto como era lo más seguro era que no se hubiera preocupado por los detalles de la imagen y se quedó solo con lo que quiso ver… era muy curioso cómo se podía tergiversar una imagen cuando se estaba celoso, agradecía que de momento eso no le había pasado a ella con…

\- **¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba?** –escucho la peli verde desde los pies del árbol, esa voz… la voz más profunda de todos los jugadores del equipo y es que si ya le llamaba la atención cuando fueron compañeros durante todo el Torneo Nacional ahora que lo había vuelto a ver tras su entrenamiento en las montañas… bueno el flechazo había sido intenso

\- **¿Por qué crees que hago algo Kozoumaru-kun? **–respondió sin pensar siquiera que estaba diciendo, no era educado responder una pregunta con otra, pero de momento estaba entrando en pánico y no le importaba que su amigo/compañero pensara que estaba loca

\- **Sabes que puedes llamarme Sasuke** –se rió quedadamente y sin burla el castaño al darse cuenta del sonrojo que la chica estaba intentando ocultar... otra vez. Puede que fuera arrogante y pretencioso, pero no era ciego y sabía que su amiga lo miraba diferente a como miraba a los demás chicos de la Isla- **¿sabes por qué Kira está gritándole a Atsuya?**

\- **Asumo que es porque su hermano subió un vídeo con Ootani** –se encogió de hombros, francamente consideraba que el chico estaba exagerando, sobre todo cuando Anna había subido una foto con la castaña y Natsumi-san probando que el mayor de los gemelos Fubuki no estaba solo con Tsukushi. Sin embargo, todo su análisis reflexivo en relación a lo inmaduros que eran los seleccionados de Japón, se vio interrumpido al darse cuenta como el castaño se sentaba a su lado en la rama del árbol que había elegido como refugio- **¿Qué haces?**

Kozoumaru la miró directamente a los ojos, la chica era linda, de eso no cabía duda, pero no era solo eso. Norika irradiaba un aura de valentía, dulzura y timidez que lo encandilaba; era la única mujer que había conocido que había aceptado de tan buena gana el reto de defender la portería en un deporte que usualmente era de hombres, 1ero en la Isla, después en el Raimon y ahora en la Selección. La peli verde era increíble, además de que sería demasiado cruel y estúpido si seguía ignorando el flechazo que la chica sentía por él; no la amaba, le atraía, pero tal vez ella era la paz que necesitaba- **cuando lleguemos a San Petersburgo, ¿vamos a patinar?**

Eso fue suficiente para conseguir que Norika se cayera del árbol, tras aceptar… obviamente.

* * *

Anna se había asegurado de que todos los alimentos que habían pedido hubieran llegado a la nueva residencia, para poder recibir a los muchachos con un gran festín, una idea que evidentemente no era suya, porque si bien adoraba a los muchachos eso solo podía significar más trabajo.

\- **Deja de gruñir** –le dijo Haruna con una sonrisa, desde su cómoda posición cruzada de brazos y apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. La peli azul, se había quitado el abrigo y ahora se le veía con un grueso chaleco con cuello de tortuga color azul marino; durante su ida a la pista de patinaje, ambas chicas se habían puesto al día en todas las cosas que no se podían contar por teléfono- **¿vas a llamar a Nosaka-kun?**

\- **No tengo idea de que estás hablando** –aseguro la peli durazno volviendo a darle la espalda a su amiga más antigua. Las 2 se conocían desde la Primaria y habían sido inseparables desde el 1er día, en especial desde que habían barrido el piso con todos sus rivales por 3 años consecutivos siendo Tricampeonas con su Equipo Voleibol; pero aun no entendía porque su amiga le insistía en todo lo relacionado al peli rosa

\- **Tienes miedo de que vuelva a rechazarte** –murmuró la hermana menor de Kidou abrazándola por los hombros. Técnicamente Mikado no se había declarado con todas las de la ley, por lo que el Emperador tampoco la había rechazado claramente, pero el mero hecho de haber frenado su declaración tras todo los ocurrido después del Torneo había conllevado a que la oji azul no volviera a hablar del tema- **tu viste como te miró el día de la Fiesta de Gala, le importas**

\- **No quiero hacerme ilusiones Haru, además, todo lo de Orion es mucho más importante** –rebatió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación. Le encantaría lanzarse a abrazar a Yuuma cuando lo viera en un par de días, pero también tenía que ser realista y sabía que para el chico acabar con Orion era su prioridad, no ella- **y antes de que preguntes, el mensaje me hizo sonreír solo porque no lo había leído**

\- **¿De qué hablas?** –inquirió Otonashi sin entender porque no sonreiría por un mensaje del chico que le gustaba. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Anna le paso su teléfono con la conversación con el capitán del Outei, donde claramente se leía: "_¿Puedes comprar sandías?_" al diablo sus buenos modales, cuando viera a Nosaka Yuuma lo golpearía con lo 1ero que tuviera a mano, esa obsesión con las sandías no era sana- **antes de incriminarme, ¿vamos por un helado?**

\- **¿Vamos a insultar a Goenji-san y Nosaka-kun por ignorarnos?** –se rió Anna al darse cuenta de lo que podía estar pensando su mejor amiga tras la nueva información que había adquirido. Ambas para variar, se habían enamorado como un par de idiotas de 2 chicos que no les hacían ni caso, lo más seguro era que en su otra vida habían rechazado a alguien de forma cruel porque no les cabía en la cabeza como se podía ser friendzoneada con tanta intensidad tantas veces.

* * *

\- **¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo Nosaka-kun? ¿y tú Hiroto-kun?** –Aphrodi, estaba bastante sorprendido que esos 2 se hubieran dirigido a él mientras jugaba cartas con Goenji. Los chicos le caían bien, eran buenos jugadores y al menos desde su perspectiva eran muy graciosos, sobre todo cuando se enojaban o veían algo que no les gustaba

\- **T-tú tienes expe-experiencia con…** -Hiroto Kira estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no quería exponer sus sentimientos frente a otros que no fueran Tatsuya, su "hermano" había sido comprensivo y lo había podido calmar lo suficiente como para volver a hablar, pero al nunca haber sentido lo que él estaba sintiendo no pudo orientarlo

\- **¿Estas molesto por que Ootani está en San Petersburgo con Fubuki Shirou?** –le preguntó Goenji sin ningún tipo de anestesia, vamos que hasta Nosaka lo miro sumamente impactado. Nadie jamás en la vida se le habría ocurrido que se podía iniciar un tema tan sentimental con tanta frialdad, pero nuevamente el peli crema nos demostraba que las cosas imposibles pueden ser posibles

\- **Así que es eso** –rió Terumi con su característica risa coqueta, francamente esta era una de las situaciones en las que consideraba a sus compañeros de equipo sumamente graciosos, lo más seguro era que el menor de los Kira hubiera estado tan enfadado que no hubiera visto la foto de las 3 chicas- **¿Tú estás molesto por **_**Anna-chan**_**?** –estaba vez se dirigió expresamente a Yuuma que miraba su teléfono como si fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto

\- **Mikado-san para ti** –respondió el capitán de Outei automáticamente despegando la vista de su teléfono para mirarlo con frialdad, algo que le llamo la atención a Goenji, pues mientras veía la pantalla tenía una sonrisa y una mirada de suma ternura… ahora que lo pensaba, todos estaban demasiado metidos en sus teléfonos… no sería malo revisar sus redes sociales

Dicho esto, mientras Aphrodi trataba de calmar la ira del Emperador Táctico y no reírse a carcajadas de los tartamudeos del Dios Goleador, (¿Quién diablos ponía esos apodos?) Shuuya desbloqueo su celular y abrió su perfil de PhotoGram para ver las últimas novedades.

Lo 1ero que vio fue la foto de Mikado-san a la que le dio _Me Gusta_ sin pensarlo mucho **(**)**, una foto de Endou y Sakanoue abrazando lo que parecía un peluche de balón de fútbol, algo que paso rápidamente por el ligero trauma que eso le provocó. Luego se puso a ver las historias de sus amigos **(***)** y vio dos cosas que le llamaron la atención sin poder evitarlo, la 1era era que Kazemaru y Afuro habían ido a ver productos de cuidado para el cabello sin él y la 2da era que Otonashi había subido una imagen de una gran copa de helado mientras Mikado sujetaba la cuchara con la punta de la nariz sentada frente a ella con una sonrisa, la peli durazno tenía la mano extendida sobre la mesa y Haruna se la sujetaba; se podía leer "_Extrañaba nuestras tardes de helado_" junto con varios corazones.

Eso lo hizo pensar, ¿Qué hacía Otonashi-san en Rusia? ¿Desde cuándo era amiga con Mikado-san? ¿Por qué habían ido a comer helado solas? ¿Fubuki Shirou estaría con ellas? ¿Por qué le importaba? Él había sentido algo por la peli azul en algún momento, pero con el cambio de Escuela, Ares, Orion, la Selección, su lesión y más importante aún, era la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos… Kidou lo mataría…

\- **¿Tú también Goenji-kun?** –preguntó Afuro viendo como el peli crema miraba casi idiotizado el celular, pues en lugar de terminar de ver las historias de sus amigos el chico había decidido ir directamente al perfil de la chica peli azul para saber que había sido de ella con el tiempo y ahí fue donde encontró lo que seguramente tenía a Nosaka tan atontado- **¿Al menos podrían soltar sus celulares 5 minutos y escucharme?**

\- **¿Nos vas a decir que tenemos?** –preguntó Nosaka aun con la cabeza en la última foto que había subido Anna junto con la chica peli azul, que si su memoria no fallaba se llamaba Haruna. La peli azul se encontraba inclinada hacia adelante mientras llevaba a la peli durazno sobre su espalda, ambas se miraban con complicidad, se reían a carcajadas y se veían preciosas, era evidente que ambas eran muy bellas, pero para Yuuma solo la oji azul era capaz de encandilarlo y distraerlo por el resto del día.

\- **Necesito recuperarme antes de que empiece la segunda fase** –aseguró Hiroto con algo más de confianza en sí mismo nuevamente, aun le molestaba que Tsukushi hubiera preferido ir a patinar con el gemelo de Atsuya, sin siquiera haberle preguntado a él cuando era más que obvio que se habrían divertido más.

\- **Y yo antes de que Kidou me mate** –murmuro Goenji más para sí mismo que para el resto

Tras escuchar eso Terumi Afuro más conocido como Aphrodi no puedo evitar suspirar, no le pagaban lo suficiente como para tener que soportar esto

* * *

Los 2 días que quedaban antes de que el equipo japonés al completo viajara a San Petersburgo pasaron más rápido de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera querido y a pesar de que Norika paso la vergüenza de su vida tras su caída del árbol, en comparación a las cosas que hicieron los chicos esos días, eso había pasado a 2do plano.

La peli verde nunca jamás en la vida pensaba volver a rechazar una propuesta de las chicas si eso significaba evitar quedarse sola con 23 hombres dentro de una casa, porque era _ella_ la que tuvo que ir a dar explicaciones por televisión cuando los bomberos fueron a "visitarlos" al menos 30 veces, fue _ella_ la que tuvo que ir a disculparse con el servicio de cada restaurant al que los chicos iban porque cada comida terminaba en una guerra y fue _ella_ la que tuvo que casi golpearlos uno por uno para que se subieran al avión sin hacer escándalo.

Aun así, no podía meterlos a todos en el mismo saco, Nosaka, Hiroto y Goenji parecían estar en un estado de shock constante desde que habían terminado de hablar con Aphrodi, el rubio por su parte los miraba constantemente divertido y se mostraba un tanto ansioso por llegar; el buen Tatsuya le sonreía a todo el mundo y la había ayudado a controlar a los chicos en más de una ocasión y luego estaba Kozoumaru quien no habían permitido que enfrentara todas las desgracias sola y que de vez en cuando le lanzaba uno que otro comentario sobre su ida a patinar.

No hallaba la hora de reunirse con las chicas para que su sufrimiento terminara, por lo que una vez que les dieron luz verde para bajarse, aprovecho que Kozoumaru se había quedado dormido para darle un beso en la mejilla rápidamente, se desabrocho el cinturón y se bajó corriendo del avión para esperar su maleta. Todo habría sido perfecto si no fuera porque el equipo hizo otra batalla en la cinta transportadora

\- **¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?** –fue la seca y fría pregunta de Natsumi cuando se fijó en el desastre que tenían todos los seleccionados; las chicas están hechas una furia al ver por televisión el desastre que habían hecho los chicos cuando los dejaron y no recordaban cuantas veces tuvieron que rogarles a los dirigentes del Torneo para que no los sancionaran

\- **¡Kidou!** –llamó Endou sin siquiera notar el tono frío de la castaña, por lo que tras darle un rápido abrazo que la dejo descolocada, salto encima del chico de rastas para darle otro de sus grandes abrazos… algo que Yuuto no esperaba para nada y por tanto termino en el suelo

\- **¡Tsukushi tenemos que hablar!** –habló Hiroto saliendo de su auto impuesto trance de 2 días una vez que vio a la castaña adorablemente abrigada; no había gritado, pero tras un tiempo sin hablar su voz se escuchaba un tanto extraña. La chica rodó los ojos al ver la seriedad exagerada que tenía el peli gris; como si Norika no les hubiera contado todo por video llamada la noche anterior- **No puedo creer que hayas ido sin… **-y fue cortado cuando la castaña lo arrinconó en una muralla con ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza para que no escapara, el oji lila no supo en que momento ella se fue acercando y él retrocediendo como para terminar arrinconado, pero curiosamente no le molestaba

\- **¿Ahora te callas? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o… tus celos?** –le susurró la chica en el oído coquetamente. Ootani no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde salía semejante valentía y estaba totalmente segura que no se repetiría pronto, pero cuando sintió temblar al Gran Dios Goleador (¿En serio de dónde salen esos apodos?) supo que tenía al chico justo donde quería… así que se dio media vuelta, viendo como el Entrenador Zhao estaba tirado en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas y como sus amigas le levantaban carteles con números- _Calificación Perfecta –_se colgó del brazo de Aki que la veía orgullosa y comenzaron a dirigir a los chicos hacia la salida para darles algo de privacidad a los Emperadores

\- **¿Nosaka-kun te encuentras bien?** –le preguntó la peli durazno tras escuchar las risas de Natsumi al ver como Kidou regañaba al capitán por haberle saltado encima; todos los chicos habían seguido a la comitiva que los esperaba, sobre todo Atsuya que en cuanto vio a su gemelo le salto encima para que hiciera una carrera contra Kozoumaru que llevaba a Norika en su espalda

\- **Al** **fin** **lo** **entendí** **Anna** –aseguró el peli rosa cuando la chica estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro, se veía preciosa igual que _ese_ día. La oji azul lo miraba sin comprender demasiado, pero le sonreía como siempre sonrojada, segura… era un estúpido afortunado que le había roto el corazón a ese pequeño ser de luz. Esa chica definitivamente era suya, era su luz, su pequeño zafiro de esperanza- **Yo estoy ena-**

\- **No quiero escucharlo** –le dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el rostro de Yuuma con sus manos; era precioso… empoderado, seguro y orgulloso, todo aquello que jamás pensó querer y él la quería, gracias a una loca alineación planetaria él la quería. Besó con ternura su frente, lo miró con decisión- **ya lo sé, yo igual**

\- **¿Entonces…?** –el pecho le dolía, seguramente así se sintió la chica cuando él le dijo lo mismo hace unos meses. Sabía que tenían que detener a Orion y que no había tiempo para sentimentalismos, pero no dejaba de ser un adolescente que estaba conociendo el abanico de sentimiento que tenía la vida… sobre todo por otra persona

Anna rodó los ojos, si alguien le hubiera dicho lo complicado que sería el chico para entender algo que era más que obvio se habría reído muy fuerte… sobre todo porque estábamos hablando del Emperador de Outei, que todo lo sabía y todo lo entendía, pero también sabía que desde que hacía muy poco el chico se había permitido sentir. Así que como aún mantenía las manos en sus mejillas acerco su rostro –de nuevo– y junto sus cabezas tiernamente, para luego volver a besar su frente y ponerse de pie, tendiéndole la mano

Yuuma aun la miraba anonadado, usualmente en las películas ese era el momento en que los protagonistas se besaban, pero no lo dudo. Tomó la mano que Anna le ofrecía y se la apretó para tomar su maleta e irse caminando juntos; ya habría tiempo para formalizar, pero lo 1ero era acabar con Orion a como diera lugar.

* * *

\- _Va a amarme cuando le mande esta foto –_pensó Haruna con una sonrisa al ver en su teléfono una foto con el preciso momento en que Anna besaba la frente de Nosaka. La peli azul estaba totalmente segura de que su amiga la imprimiría y la tendría enmarcada en su habitación en Japón el resto de su vida o al menos así sería hasta que consiguiera otra mejor.

\- **Por cierto** –comenzó a hablar Tatsuya, quien solo había recibido halagos a lo largo de la historia. La Selección Japonesa había llegado por fin a su destino y para su sorpresa la Residencia por fuera no era tan diferente a la anterior, así que en medio de varias risas y bromas los chicos decidieron prestarle atención al pelirrojo momentáneamente- **¿Qué hacen aquí Kino-san, Otonashi-san? **

**\- Vinimos como escoltas de Kidou-kun a petición del Entrenador Zhao** –comentó Aki al ver que su amiga no pensaba hablar con los seleccionados por miedo a que no les gustara su ruidosa personalidad, lo cual era sumamente ridículo cuando ya no se quedarían por más días

\- **Nuestro vuelo de regreso sale en 1 hora –**aseguró la peli azul tras revisar su reloj y viendo que recién era medio día, por lo que si tenían suerte no llegarían de madrugada, todo esto por las 6 horas de ventaja que le llevaba Tokio a San Petersburgo

**\- Les pedí que estuvieran con nosotros hasta que todos estuvieran instalados, por eso no se quedaron en el Aeropuerto** –se rió Zhao al darse cuenta de que los más ágiles mentalmente considerarían una estupidez que ellas hayan viajado a la residencia con los seleccionados cuando su vuelo estaba tan cerca de partir- **¡FOTO GRUPAL!** –con ese grito Li Hao comenzó a tomar mil y una imágenes con su celular para vendérselas a los fanáticos del Inazuma Japón por internet… digo… para la posteridad

\- **Otonashi-san** –la llamó el peli crema al ver como el hermano de la chica estaba concentrado en regañar a Haizaki por no haber tomado todavía el liderato del ataque en los partidos. El delantero había sacado de vayan ustedes a saber dónde, una rosa de color blanco, que se la entregó a la peli azul delicadamente y mirándola directamente a los ojos- **yo…**

\- **Se la entregaré a Yuuka-chan, no te preocupes** –sonrió con ternura lo que género que el chico se sonrojara; luego se giró y subió al vehículo donde Aki la esperaba para irse definitivamente de su adorada tierra natal, al menos hasta la final del Torneo, pero esa era otra historia.

\- _Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé _–meditó el oji negro guardando esa sonrisa para siempre en su memoria. Tal vez si la peli azul supiera del lenguaje de las flores, sabría que las rosas de color blanco en general eran símbolo de pureza e inocencia y eso dado a que ellos _aún_ no eran una pareja porque en ese caso habría significado un amor puro y para siempre. Ahora la cantidad era también importante, pues 1 rosa solía significar amor a primera vista; por lo que podíamos entender que Goenji con esa rosa había tratado de decirle que se había enamorado a primera vista de su pureza e inocencia… algo que tal vez había sido demasiado elaborado para la chica, pero…

¿Quién le aseguraba que Haruna no conocía el lenguaje de las flores?

* * *

**(*) PhotoGram es un intento de parodia a InstaGram**

**(**) La foto que sale descrita al inicio de la historia**

**(***) No volví a nombrar las historias que ya vio Norika, pero Goenji también las vio **

**Lo de Nosaka y Anna creo que no necesita explicación, son lo más lindo de la vida, sobre Ootani y Hiroto, leí un fic donde interactuaban y pues me gusto y aquí estamos…, sobre Kozoumaru y Norika, luego del partido de Rusia TUVE QUE PONERLOS JUNTOS…. ¿acaso nadie vio las miradas que Kozoumaru 2.0 le dedico a Norika 2.0? fue adorable… al menos de momento no vaya a ser cosa con que a Level-5 lo posea el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza y mande todos los ships al diablo**

**Y finalmente… ¿tengo que explicar el GoenHaru? Son mi pareja fav de la vida. Aunque con la nueva línea de Ares y Orion, a Haruna me la dejaron sin la gama de pretendientes que tenía en la línea original… porque el FubuHaru de la línea original NO es lo mismo que el de Ares-Orion… esos 2 ni siquiera han compartido escena (lo cual rompe profundamente mi corazón)**

**Mañana vuelvo a la Universidad y empieza la operación: SALVA EL SEMESTRE WE! Así que dudo mucho que pueda publicar algo hasta… ¿enero? I don't know. En caso de que pueda publicar, lo más seguro es que los vea en el fandom de Prince of Tennis o de Star Wars: The Clone Wars… **

**Nos Vemos! **


End file.
